Kittie's Delusion
by HobbitKumori
Summary: My entry for World of Potter's status competition. I went for Parseltongue and the only character I own is Kittie Malimoff. Each of the other characters belong to users on World of Potter and I am just playing in JK Rowlings Sandbox


Hi guys this is my entry for World Of Potter's Status Competition I'm going for Parseltongue! Hope I get it. WoP Character name: Kittie Malimoff

October 29, 2017

Dear Diary,

It's almost time for Halloween and I'm looking forward to the party that's going on during it as well as the Halloween Feast. In Mothers journals, she spoke highly of the Halloween Feasts in her Hogwarts years and more specifically the Slytherin party that happened in the common room each year. She first went on a date with my Father to the Slytherin party in their 3rd year. Though I think this year I'll stay up to talk with Mother through Candle Scrying. I know you don't know what candle scrying is Diary because I haven't spoken about trying it though I do have the How to Guide for it in my Book of Shadows. You must relax and clear your mind before casually gazing into the flames and inviting either a specific spirit or a general spirit to join you. It's a feeling like being in a lucid dream, you'll see images that the spirit wants you to feel or anything that it feels you need to know. You can also ask yes or no questions through the flames. (Source: journal/article/1366) I really want to talk to Mother again though this won't be anywhere close to physically talking to her and being able to hug her and hold her close to me. It's something and something is a lot better than nothing. One-time Mother took me down the street we live on and it was Halloween I was dressed in costume, Merida from Brave, it was a full moon and we walked down the street and into Hyde Park right across the street. There were so many muggles there and they were giving out candy! I turned to Mother a bright smile on my face and she told me "Go have fun," before reaching down and hugging me whispering in my ear, "I have a tracking charm on you but do not leave this park." I nodded to her and hugged her back tightly before running off with a little bag that had a cauldron on the front. By the time I finished running around and getting candy from everyone filling my bag I had gotten a lot farther from Mother than I thought. I turned around and boom there she was! I guess Mother had felt that I was scared or I just hadn't paid as much attention as I thought and she had followed me the entire time. Mother saw that my bag was full and decided for us to head home. Once we got home though she confiscated my bag and told me she would go through it tomorrow and give it back to me. I didn't like it but I understood. When I was younger I had bad allergies to just about anything and everything that wasn't organic. It would make me hyper and go off the walls insane and it messed horribly with my magic. Oh, shoot I need to go Diary, I have classes in the morning and it's already after midnight.

Good night,

Xoxo Kittie

The next day I was going through my classes as usual though when it came time for Potions in honor of Halloween Professor Selwyn told us that we were going to be making the 'Maximum Turbo Farts Potion,' which causes the drinker to rapidly create flatulence. (Source: wiki/Maximum_Turbo_Farts_Potion) I'm not looking forward to it not because my classmates are bad at potions but because those of us that finish good ones always must try the potion at the end of the class to prove that they're good. I went through the steps of making the potion but I take my time and do it a lot slower than I normally would to make sure that it isn't perfect, so that way I don't have to try the potion at the end of class. However, that ended up backfiring on me. Professor Selwyn said, "Ms. Malimoff would you please come up and try your potion," it was after everyone else had already tried there's so the room was already stinking from so much farting going on. I gulped softly and walked up to the front of the room and took a sip from my potion and then it started the farts started coming out and oh my god they smelled like rotten eggs. "Now Ms. Malimoff what did you do differently than the rest of your classmates to make your potion better than everyone's?" Professor Selwyn asked. "I…I…I extended the time as much as I dared between putting ingredients in and I took an excruciating amount of time on making sure the ingredients were even properly prepared before I even put them into the potion," at this point the farts were coming out even more and my face was so red from embarrassment that all I wanted to do was go and hide myself in Moaning Myrtles bathroom to get away from the classroom. "Excellent, by doing that you made your potion more effective and longer lasting than your classmates, here have a sip of this it's the antidote," I heard Professor Selwyn say I took it from her so fast you wouldn't even think I had moved, I stopped farting almost immediately and the groaning of my stomach and fluttering of my asshole stopped. I sighed in relief and my face almost calmed down from the horrible embarrassment until Professor Selwyn asked, "Why did you choose to take your time with this particular potion Ms. Malimoff?" I looked at the floor in shame rather than embarrassment, "I was actually trying to ruin my potion so that way I wouldn't have to try it at the end of class. I didn't think that extending how long it took me to put ingredients in and making sure they were prepared would make the potion better. I thought that by taking the extra time it would at least render the potion unusable," at the end of that I was looking at Professor Selwyn and speaking in a higher pitch than I normally would. The bell to signal the end of class rang and everyone else headed out the door faster than you could say Quidditch. I packed my things up and headed out the classroom but not before Professor Selwyn told me "You did an excellent job with your potion but next time if you don't want to try it you can tell me that. I won't take points off your grade just because you don't want to try your correctly made potion." I told her "Thank you," and was on my way thankfully Potions was my last class of the day and tomorrow was Halloween and a Saturday so we wouldn't have classes just the feast, party and the Slytherin party in the common room. Though Peeves will be out in full pranking force because it's Halloween. I headed back to the Slytherin common room and showered in my dorm rooms bathroom suite before heading down to dinner. I talked and laughed at Nel's jokes all through dinner and we were talking about pranking our friend Phoenix tomorrow by turning whatever outfit she wore into a garish pink that would clash horribly with her skin tone. It would only last an hour and it's not something that would hurt her so it would be fun. After dinner when I was getting ready for bed I was looking through Mothers journals though the one I was reading had the family tree and a list of any gifts that were passed on. I fell asleep reading it and woke up with it on the floor next to my bed the pages horribly creased from a night on the floor,

I picked it up and one word popped out at me, Parseltongue, my family had Parseltongues in it. I never knew and I would have never thought that we did. Mother never allowed us to have anything snake in the house and she would never even bring out her or Father's old Slytherin things either. I can't believe she didn't want me to know. I looked at the book once the shock wore off and it showed my great great grandmother Sirena Knott who married Elphius Black was the one that was a parselmouth and that ability passed onto her son, Jamison Black and he passed it onto his son Joseph Marvin Black but it didn't pass onto my mother Isabelle Black. So that's why she never wanted snakes around she didn't want to be reminded that she couldn't speak the family ability and didn't want me to know if I could or not and be disappointed like she was. I put the book away making sure to put the pages back how they were and something heavy on top of it to knock out the creases before I changed into jeans and a black jumper and headed out onto the grounds. I walked around aimlessly before my feet landed me under the stands at the Quidditch pitch. I heard something say, "HEY WATCH IT!" I was so shocked out of my musings that I almost stepped on a garden snake. I looked down and said in what I thought was English, "Oh I'm sorry I thought I heard someone shout and it shocked me." The snake gasped, "A speaker! Oh, there hasn't been one on these grounds since that Potter boy and even then, he didn't speak with us." I blinked rapidly trying to understand what was going on. I…I… I spoke Parseltongue I spoke to a snake. Boom my legs gave out and I dropped to the ground the gravity of understanding that I have a legendary ability and my Mother didn't want me to know about it hit me. I forgot all about pranking Phoenix and of dressing as Harley Quinn and going to the party of the Halloween feast that night and I picked up the snake put it on my shoulders and headed back to the Great Hall for breakfast. "You get to talk and I'll translate to people today." I told the snake wanting to wow my friends and be really cool for a while. Though I could get into the Chamber of Secrets and make it my own hidey hole. Who knows what's down there, what history of Salazar Slytherin is down there, that would be so cool to see it with my own eyes and be the only one to get to use it.

At breakfast Nel gave me a weird look but other than that didn't say anything about the garden snake on my shoulder but we went about our day as usual, though when Phoenix came into the Great Hall for breakfast we cast the spell turning her jumper and jeans into a garish pink. Other than that, the day went normal for me I spent most of it in my dorm making sure my Harley Quinn outfit was perfect and I would be able to have the snake on my shoulders as well. I….

A bucket of water was dumped on my bed I jumped up with a scream from the ice-cold water and stared into Nel's face. "God, I hate you!" I screamed at her for such a rude awakening before grabbing my toiletries and an outfit and heading to the showers. "Love you too Kit," Nel yelled to my retreating back, before following me and saying, "It's Friday the 30th you overslept and completely missed Transfiguration. Professor Fawley is going to have your head if you miss her class another time." I froze as I was undressing, "What did you say today was?" I asked her the shock bleeding into my words. No no it can't have been a dream I didn't want it to be a dream I…I…I can't be that delusional in my wish to be able to speak Parseltongue that I dreamt it all.


End file.
